


hot-headed/warm-bodied

by fab_ia



Series: three-hundred-and-fifty-nine [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Second person POV, back at it again with the rambling nonsense, jacobi's a little bit messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: take note of the sensations, boy- make sure you remember them, in the future.





	hot-headed/warm-bodied

wait a moment- shh, listen- can you hear that? can you feel that, little boy, can you taste that on your tongue?

do you feel the heat radiating off him like his anger is a fire? do you ask in its glow, letting it kindle the flame in your own heart? you know, the flame that burns such a brilliant red, but the smoke it gives off is toxic and vile, sharpening your tongue and your wit and keeping you alert.

what _is_ that in the air around him, tonight? is it ozone- does he control the weather, now? has he taken over the role of zeus, become the new ruler? you always were a fan of storms as a kid, danny boy. always the one who wanted to go out and play in the rain.

but, your mouth- god, what is it filled with? it tastes metallic, and you wonder if it's going to spill out of your mouth and _drip drip drip_ down the front of your best blue shirt, staining it… red. the metallic tang is there, now. is it your own blood, is it _his_? it would only be his if fate was mocking you, telling you what would happen to him without you, or…

aha.

you've got it, you clever boy.

it's the blood that you've _spilled_ , dummy! god, how did it take you so long to work _that_ one out?

fire, blood and ozone- the trademark sensations of standing by kepler's side, and you pride yourself on your place there, don't you? there's nothing better than being the right hand man to the most terrible man that you've ever known yourself.

wonderful.

_(terrible)_

you wonder what you would do for the man.

_(anything except die for him- but you might just do that too)_

you wonder, sometimes, if he's going to replace you.

 

at least you don't have any concern about him doing that, anymore.

 

 

“it'll piss kepler off,” she says, and you give her a moment to wait, weighing it up.

you look at kepler- he looks _afraid_. of you? what you could say to them?

 

“what would you like to know?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! writing a vaguely coherent fic in 359 words is my new favourite thing- hurrah?
> 
> as ever, i'm @sciencematter on tumblr, too


End file.
